Nichou
Nichou is an Onu-Matoran, who is trained in the skills of carpentry. His first notable achievement was joining Stannis's Companions, and he travelled for several weeks with the group. But the companions dissolved, and the Onu-Matoran journeyed back to his home koro. He had a mostly uneventful life afterwards, and managed to survive the rahkshi siege. Afterwards, he travelled to Po-Koro and rented an apartment with Ishi Polzin. Biography Nichou was just your average hard working onu-matoran, until one day, some stranger came into his shop. That stranger was Fiva. Fiva bought something, and asked if Nichou wanted to bounty hunt a Skadki with him. Seeing the adventure (And the reward, or course!) Nichou said yes. They travelled to Ko-Wahi, searching for Aexias. They teamed up with Toa Kethrye at Ko-Koro, who quickly used his Kanohi Akaku to find the rogue Skadki. The chase had begun! They caught up with the Skadki and Kethrye made a bad pun, initiating the suprise attack. but the Skadki had a suprise of her own. Suddenly, a Toa jumped from the rooftops and assaulted Nichou and his allies. Nichou took his time assembling a net launcher, and then joined in on the carnage. It was an even battle, until suddenly, a Vortixx teleported out of nowhere and attacked them! Things were looking bad, they were getting badly beaten by an swarm of attacks. Suddenly, Kethrye got knocked out, and Fiva had to rescue him. Fiva's armor was breaking, but he stilll managed to save Nichou's life by distracting the enemy attacks from Nichou. Nichou knew this was not a good time to fight, just as the enemy was about to slit his throat, he dashed away, limping and mask cracked. 'Ta-koro, and the formation of Stannis's Companions' Nichou took the cable car to ta-koro, instead of using the old, dangerous highway. He was hoping to find a forge to fix his mask, then he would go back home. He found Zyck's armory, and eventually got his mask fixed. After that, he met a matoran of iron outside. This matoran, Dece, knew nothing of this land, or how he got he, other than washing up on a beach in Ga-Wahi. Nichou explained the past hundred years to him, but then Dece had a strange vision, so they decided to ask Vakama. Vakama told Dece and Nichou to go to Stannis's newly formed group, so that they might be able to figure out Dece's visions while adventuring. Stannis's Companions was formed, and after a short discussion, they travelled to Kini-Nui, to investigate things happening there. 'Kini Nui' In their travel, they soon came across the Ice Gate, which Nichou carved a key to, allowing them to pass. When they arrived at Kini-Nui, Stannis and Atiel went to a nearby fortress, to ask if there was anything strange happening recently. Meanwhile, Nichou and the others investigated the main temple area, where the remains of a battle with nui rama were seen. As they walked past the nui rama corpses, they decided to get a better look by having one of them climb up one of the temple's four towers. with some rope, lepridan climbed up one tower, taking in the surrounding view. Nothing was worth noting, and in the midst of their discussion, Stannis and Atiel came running back, out of breath. The fortress had been an illusion! Shortly after they entered, The fortress disappeered, and they were ambushed by large slugs! They came running back, and as they joined the rest of the group, Stannis wanted them to leave immediately, and go to po-koro. As the group crossed a small canyon and other terrain, they eventually found themselves ast po-koro. 'Hafu's Kidnapping' As they went into a local bar and discussed the situation, they heard terrifying news: Tamaru, a former member of the Chronicler's Company , Was murdered recently by Makuta's followers. They then decided to assist in the protection of Hafu, another former chronicler's company member. Stannis and Atiel went to Hafu's hut, with Dece and Lepridan waiting in the shadows to help if a problem arises, while Aurax and Nichou went to see Turaga Onewa. Aurax explained to Onewa that he and Stannis's Companions only wanted to help and protect Hafu. Unfortunately their attempts only delayed the inevitable. Hafu was captured. The Companions then went to Onu-Koro, and Lekua joined their party. 'Home at last' The companions travelled to Onu-Koro and split into small teams. Nichou and some others went around to find Taipu's location, which was unsuccessful. But Stannis found the next clue from Whenua and led the team to Ko-Koro. 'Nuju's kidnapping' The team went to Ko-Koro and Stannis discussed privately with Nuju, who told him the second great prophecy. The team was getting irritated by the veil of secrecy Stannis was creating. Then, Makuta captured Nuju, to the dismay of all. Soon after, Stannis's companions camped out on the slopes of Mount Ihu, where Stannis was confronted by Takua soon afterwards. Takua told the Matoran of Plasma he had to dissolve the Companions and find the other chosen six. Stannis brought the grave news to his friends and left them in the early morning. Nichou then began travelling with Lekua. 'Home' Lekua and Nichou split up in Onu-Koro, and Nichou had a mostly uneventful life until the Rahkshi attack at the end of the Makuta wars. His house was luckily not damaged much, and his skills helped the village repair afterwards. When the repairs were finished three months later, Nichou decided to go to Po-Koro to see Stannis. He had heard the names of the Toa Maru, but what happened to Aurax and Lepridan? He remembered them leaving with Stannis, but why were they not Toa? He tagged along with a trading caravan to go Po-Koro. 'Return to Po-Koro' Nichou went on a journey to the 'Lost Koro', where he met Ishi Polzin (Disguised as the jocular kohlii player Kyhra). After a long 'Appearance, Weapons, and Tools' Nichou looks like your average Matoran, and the coloring of his''' head and feet are purple, while his arms and torso are black. These are some tools he carries with him: *'''Several bamboo disks '-' A common weapon among matoran, bamboo disks are cheap and disposable, although dangerous if used properly. *'Hatchet -' A hatchet Nichou uses to cut wood, etc. It is not excessively large and is only meant for carpentry. * Knife - 'A small knife, mainly used for whittling small chunks of wood, Not excessively large either, making it a pathetic weapon at best. * '''Staff -' Nichou salvaged parts of a green metal staff that Stannis let him have after it sparked his interest. When he got back to Onu-Koro, Nichou had it repaired. It is usually used as a walking stick. * Tools of his Profession -''' Nichou also carries various tools of his profession in his backpack. Mallets, chisels, sandpaper, etc. 'Abilities and Traits' As for most Onu-Matoran, Nichou has better night vision than matoran of different elements. 'Relationships' 'Friends and Allies' *Stannis *Aurax *Dece *Lepridan *Atiel *Lekua *Ishi Polzin (Known to Nichou by his disguise, Kyhra) 'Enemies' *Terrorists *Those who follow Makuta 'Trivia' *This character was created by the Bzpower member Bulik Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran